


The Next Door Neighbors Little Boy.

by Truedotdaaamn



Series: My 'why I'm going to Hell' fics [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bitchy Louis, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Harry, Pain Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Louis, Voyeurism, harrys like 20 and louis' like 13-14, is that a tag?, well i just made it one lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Louis and his family moved next door and Harry begins to see some things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking suck at summaries but enjoy fuckers

Harry started noticing moving vans going up and down his block all day and a small family car drove into the driveway of the house right next to Harry's. 

"Oh new neighbors." Harry thought to himself sipping his tea while wrapped up in a cozy blanket, when he saw them walking to his house, a little boy and a mother-who looked way too young to have the young boy-. They knocked on Harry's door.

"Hello." Harry said as he opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Jay, this is my son Louis." Louis what a perfect name for him.

"Hi." Louis said shyly, raising his hand and waving slightly, his voice was high pitched and absolute heaven to Harry's ears.

"We've moved in next door and we thought we'd stop by and say hello!"

"Would you like to stay for a cup? I made too much." Harry said with a smile.

"What do you say Louis?"

"S-sure." Louis seemed to be nervous and tense, Harry needed to fix that, Jay and Louis come into Harry's house their senses filling with the nice and comforting smell of warm tea and lavender.

"Here's your tea." Harry gave the two of them a very calming tea Harry likes drinking when he's stressed, Jay and Louis took sips of the tea and smiled at Harry.

"So Harry how long have you lived here, your home is beautiful!"

"Oh thank you, and I'v been here seven years." He said sipping his hot tea.

"I like your eyes." Louis blurted out.

"Thank you Louis, I like yours too." Louis blushed and looked down.

"Well we'd better get going, unpacking and stuff. Thank you again for the tea." She smiled as she and Louis left Harry's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Harry was reading on his window seat when he saw Louis, he's just gotten into his room and was looking his nightstand for something. He was looking quick enough to catch Harry's attention, soon Louis found what he was looking for... a dildo-he looked to be about 13 how in the world could he find a dildo- and set it on his bed, he grabbed lube and placed that next to him. He grabbed his laptop and started quickly typing something in and clicking on something Harry could see what it was, it was gay porn, one guy was sucking and other guy off and the other was biting his lip and looking down.-at this point Harry thought "he really should get blinds" Harry could see everything Louis was doing- Harry started to notice how Louis' pants started looking tighter, Louis quickly removed them exposing his small hard cock stroking it slowly teasing himself.

Harry's cock started reacting to what he was watching and started getting harder by the moment, and at this moment Harry was so happy Louis has the room right across from his, Louis poured some lube on a few of his fingers and moved his laptop to his side and moved his legs up and stuck one  
finger in him, and slowly started moving it in and out again teasing himself. Harry started palming himself and moaning, Louis started going quicker trying to prep himself faster, he added a second finger and grinded down on his hand. Louis closed his eyes and added a third finger trying to stretch himself enough for his dildo, after a while of stretching himself he ripped his fingers out of himself and started lubing up his dildo.

Harry got his cock out needing to wank, Louis slowly put his dildo in himself slowly pushing the tip past his rim. Harry was so glad Louis hadn't looked over to see him waking his cock to Louis fucking himself. Louis slowly worked it in, once it was fully in him he quickly started fucking himself with it, his back arched and his mouth opened wide, Harry was sure he just hit his spot. Louis moved to the window without looking through it-or not caring enough to- and stuck the mountable dildo on the window grinding back letting it go deep in him. At this point Harry left like Louis was putting on a show for him, Louis started quickly bouncing on it. Harry had a perfect view of Louis' ass taking in that thick long dildo.

Harry felt so close to cumming, he started wanking quicker going with Louis' pace and came all over his hand and Louis at that same moment came thick white spurts all over his bed, he cleaned his mess and Harry quickly moved away from the window before Louis could see him. Louis took the dildo off the window and went to bed


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to describe this chapter just read it lol

Harry heard three sharp knocks on his door, he quickly walked to it and opened it seeing a concerned Jay.

"HarryIneedsomeonetowatchLouismybabysittercanceled." She rushed out, Harry could hardly understand.

"You want me to watch Louis?"

"Yes! If you're not busy this weekend. I have to go on a trip for my work and the sitter canceled and I know no one else who could watch him on such short notice."

"Of course I'll watch him, anything for you Jay." He smiled.

"Oh thank you Harry you're a life saver!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so here's a list of my numbers so you can reach me if you need, this is the stuff Louis can't watch on the tele." She went on and on about her lists and whatnot Harry listened so he could make sure he was doing it right.

"Okay, Louis be good, listen to Harry. And don't spend too much time on your phone go outside." She kissed his head.

"Love you mum." He hugged her, she returned the gesture and left quickly.

"Okay Louis so it says on here-" Louis cut Harry off.

"You don't need to listen to any of that shit, it's useless. Just stay out of my way and don't bother me and we'll be good." Louis said sassily, Harry was taken back seeing as he was always a perfect angel around his mother.

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"You heard me."

"Listen here, you will listen to me or your mother will be hearing about this. Or I could punish you." Harry threatened.

"Punish me? Yeah right, you'd never lay a hand on me." Harry quickly moved Louis around and hit his plump ass, Louis tried hiding his blush but Harry could still see it.

"You spanked me." Louis said dumbfounded.

"It'll be worse if you keep talking back, so quit it love." Louis blushed harder at the nickname, he quickly went to his room and lied on his bed trying to get his growing boner down.

Harry didn't like being the bad guy but he hated when people talked back to him, he secretly wanted Louis to be bad again so he could actually punish him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night while Louis was in his room he started smelling something good, his stomach growled he realized he hadn't eaten all day-usually his mom would have made lunch or something of the like- he walked down to the kitchen and saw Harry with his hair tied up stirring something in a pan.

"Oh you're here good, food will be done in a few. Set the table will you." Louis obeyed Harry's request, when he was done he started looking at Harry cook. His long hair tied up he was wearing an apron, his strong biceps were shown because of his short sleeves.

"Louis!" Louis snapped out of his gaze and looked up at Harry-fuck he was tall, Louis just realized-.

"Y-yes?" "You were staring." Harry stated smirking at Louis.

"Shut up I wasn't." Louis said sitting at the table starting to eat his food, Harry sat in the chair across from him taking a bite of his chicken.

"Mm! This is really good!" Louis moaned taking another bite.

"Thank you love." After that they ate in a comfortable silence.

"Your mum said you can watch the tele for a little while before bed or you could just go to your room."

"I'm going to my room." Louis rushed up to his room and left Harry in the living room, Harry sat on the couch and watched tv for a while.

About twenty minutes later Harry started hearing noises coming from upstairs, he started getting worried so he went up to Louis' room-where the noises where coming from-, and what he saw shocked him. Louis was fucking himself with his fingers, scissoring the digits. Harry had watched him before but this time he could hear him, his whimpers, his moans. Harry swore he heard Louis moan something suspiciously close to him name, but he was probably just imagining.

"Harry!" He moaned then quickly clapped his small hand over his mouth, muffling his beautiful noises. Harry's cock started aching from how hard he was, and how hot Louis looked with his small cock stiff and heavy on his stomach while his fingers were deep inside him. Harry slipped his hand into his pants and slowly stroked his aching cock, lust clouding his thoughts. Louis closed his eyes as his body shook, Harry could tell he was close. Harry quietly walked into Louis' room cock in hand staring intently, he stood almost too close to Louis only around a foot away from him. He stroked himself quickly holding in his moans trying to keep Louis clueless to his presents.

"Oh, fuck!" Louis moaned semi loudly, his cock was leaking but he hadn't touched it. Harry realized he trying to cum untouched, his cock was begging to be touched red and leaking.

"H-Harry." He gasped, Harry's eyes widened Louis was fucking himself while thinking of Harry, that turned Harry on so much. Harry was close, so fucking close. Watching Louis always made him cum quick.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Louis moaned cumming on his stomach, chest and a little bit on his chin. That pushed Harry over the edge, he came hard long streams that reached Louis' beautiful face, coating his long eyelashes and cheeks.

"Oh my- what the fuck!" Louis yelled falling off his bed wiping some of the cum from his eyes.

"Harry! Fuck, why are you here!" He tried covering himself embarrassed that he'd be caught masturbating and that he had Harry's fucking cum on his face.

"You should keep your eyes open more."

"I-I how- why are you-" Louis stumbled over his words.

"You came untouched, like a good little boy." Harry smiled and ran his hand through Louis' light brown locks.

"How long where you watching!"

"Long enough to hear you moaning my name." Louis' eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Fuck I um wasn't I was um."

"You were what? Thinking of a different Harry?" He lifted Louis up and pushed him against a wall holding his legs up, his wet hole pressing against Harry's softened cock started making him hard again .

"N-no, I was thinking of you."

"Then why'd you lie about it baby boy, daddy doesn't like when people lie to him." Louis shivered at the pet name Harry gave him.

"Daddy." Louis said testing out the word.

"You sound so perfect saying that." Harry said in between the kisses he was placing on Louis' neck. he kissed up to Louis' lips pressing a passionate and hungry kiss there. Louis's lips felt like heaven and Harry couldn't get enough. His large hands squeezed at Louis' abnormally-big -for-his-age ass, that small movement made Louis moan into Harry's mouth.

"Wanna eat you out, do you want that baby?" He didn't really need to ask he could feel Louis getting hard against his stomach.

"Yes, please." Harry sunk down to his knees keeping Louis up in the air against the wall, he licked his lips watching Louis' hole. He licked a thick stripe over Louis' hole hearing Louis moan.

"Har- daddy more please." Louis gripped Harry's hair and pulled him closer, Harry prodded him tongue inside of Louis licking and lapping at his hole. His taste was intoxicating, he could get drunk off the way Louis tasted.

"Feels good, keep going, please." Louis begged, and of course Harry did as asked and kept going. Louis could hardly take that the immense pleasure he was receiving from Harry, he was almost seeing stars.

"Gonna cum, gonna cum." And just when Louis was about cum Harry stopped, and tossed him on his bed.

"Wanna fuck you, do you want that baby?" Louis nodded vigorously.

"Yes please fuck me."

"Good boy, so good for daddy."

"Yes i'm so good for you, please fuck me now." He begged, Harry lined up his cock with Louis' hot wet hole and swiftly pressed his tip to it.

"Please fuck me, please don't tease." Harry fully put his cock in Louis, not letting him adjust before fucking him hard and quick.

"Fuck even after fucking yourself and me eating you out you're still so fucking tight." Harry moaned watching his cock disappear into Louis, his mind fogged up feeling like he was getting suffocated by Louis' tightness.

"You're so big, oh shit!" Louis moaned as Harry hit his spot, Louis started pushing back onto Harry's cock trying to get him deeper.

"You're so hungry for my cock aren't you? Pushing back to get more." He kissed Louis' puffed up and wet lips softly, his kiss was the opposite of how he fucked, his kiss was soft and loving while he fucked Louis rough and quick.

"gonna cum." Louis said, Harry fucked him even harder making the bed frame hit the wall hard, Louis came for the second time that night with a long high pitched moan Harry came not too long after.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comment what you thought! im continuing this chapter into the next one so its not super long  
> xx T


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA BOI GOT AN IDEA Y'ALL
> 
> also there is degradation in this chapter just letting you know

Harry woke up on their couch, cum in his underwear. He sighed as he realized it was just a dream, he went to his house and showered quickly then returned to Jay's house.

"Louis?" He asked quietly as he walked into his room.

"Fucking hell! Do you know how to knock?"

"That's why I said your name, you have to get ready for school."

"No."

"No? You can just say no."

"I can, and did." God it was too early for Harry to deal with Louis' sass.

"You're going, I don't care what you say Louis." Harry said firmly.

"You can't force me. What will you even do if I don't, nothing that's what."

"Don't test me." He said walking closer to Louis, Louis backed up by instinct.

"Or what?" Louis smirked, Harry knew Louis was testing him and wasn't okay with that. Harry sat on Louis' bed and quickly pulled him onto his lap, he swiftly pulled his pants and boxers down reveling his bare ass. Harry gave it a hard swat, then another, and another, until Louis' ass was bright red.

"Wanna talk back again?" Harry said pulling Louis' clothes back up, Louis sat up and looked at Harry a shocked look, his eyes were blown out though and Harry could tell he had a semi. He didn't say anything about it though.

"N-no, I'll get ready now."

"Good boy." Harry praised as he left Louis' room.

*

"I'll pick you up after school so be here."

"Okay, Harry." Louis quickly ran off to join his friends.

"Ooh Lou, who's the hot lad you were with?" His friend Zayn questioned.

"My babysitter..." Louis said embarrassed, his friends broke out into loud laughs.

"No way you have a sitter, you're almost 15!" His friend Liam laughed.

"yeah, yeah it's hilarious." Louis rolled his eyes as they walked into school.

After their classes they met up for lunch but skipped for the rest of the day.

"He's hot, what's his name?" Zayn said taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Harry," Louis answered simply, taking a drag of the cigarette in Zayn's fingers.

"You should fuck him." Liam said blowing smoke out of his mouth, Louis chocked on the smoke and coughed.

"I can't fuck him, he's like way older than me."

"Duh that's the point, everyone's gotta fuck someone older than them at some point." Zayn said agreeing with Liam.

"Plus he's hot." Liam said nudging Louis' arm a little.

"He totally wants to fuck you." Zayn said tapping the ash off his cigarette.

"What, no way." Louis said lighting his own cigarette.

"Did you not notice the way he stared at your ass when you were coming to us?" Louis looked at Liam with a confused look.

"Dude no offense but you're an idiot, he wants to fuck you." Zayn said rolling his eyes jokingly at Louis.

"Zayn just because you say no offense doesn't make it not offensive." Liam said hitting his arm.

"If you try I promise you he'll fuck you." Zayn said putting his cigarette out.

"Whatever." Louis said unamused. 

They rushed back to school so that Louis could get picked up by Harry.

"Hi Lou, how was your day?"

"Fine." Harry didn't respond and just drove quietly to Jay's house. Once they were there Louis went straight to his room and left Harry alone for almost the entire night.

"Lou!" Louis came out of his room and down to where Harry was.

"Yes?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it seeing what Louis was wearing, an over sized shirt that went down mid-thigh and - Harry was assuming - no underwear.

"Um." Harry cleared his throat. "I was gonna say that we can order a pizza for dinner if you want."

"Yes! I want pizza!" Louis said excitedly.

"Okay." Harry responded pulling up the number for the pizza place.

*

A knock was heard at the front door and Louis quickly ran to get it, his over sized shirt flowing up a little showing that he really wasn't wearing underwear.

"I can get it!" Louis said running past Harry, Louis opened the door and took the pizza from the delivery man's hands and ran over to Harry.

"Pizza!!" Louis yelled adorably.

"Well you're in a good mood." Harry said grabbing a slice.

"Pizza does that." Louis grabbed two slices and sat next to Harry taking a bite.

"Lou?" Harry asked after a while, noticing how close Louis had gotten to him, he was practically on his lap.

"Hm?" He looked up at Harry while chewing his pizza.

"You're really close to me." Harry stated.

"Oh, is that not okay? I'm sorry I'll mo-" Harry cut him off.

"No! Um it's fine, I just thought you didn't like me so I was wondering why." Harry said awkwardly, Louis chuckled.

"I didn't like you at first but now I like you." Louis smiled fully getting on Harry's lap, Harry could feel the smooth skin of Louis' small thighs on his. He was so thankful he was wearing shorts that were a bit too tight, because if not Louis definitely would have felt Harry's cock getting hard as he moved around making himself comfortable on Harry's lap.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh stroking it slowly, Louis' breath became a little heavier. Harry pinched at Louis' inner thigh, the younger of the two whimpered. The sound rung in Harry's ears. Harry's fingers crept further into Louis' thighs touching his balls, they were slightly covered in a light brown bush.

"H-Harry." Louis whimpered leaning back onto Harry's chest.

"Hm, baby? Like how it feels?" Harry ask cupping Louis' balls rolling them slightly in his palm.

"Yes, feels good, so good." At this point Louis' cock was standing straight up against his stomach.

"Aw baby look how hard you are, your little cock is so hard for me." Louis' cock was a little bit smaller than what it should be at his age, and Harry fucking loved it. He was small everywhere, his cock was small, his balls were small. it was was killing Harry how small and innocent Louis looked, he knew he wasn't.

"Please, I need you." Louis shuddered out rutting his hips to try to get more pleasure from Harry's hands, Harry stroked Louis' cock his hand engulfing it. Louis moaned as Harry's hand tweaked his nipple, the bud hardening immediately. Harry bit Louis' neck sucking a mark on there, Louis squirmed against Harry's touch rubbing his plump ass onto Harry's aching cock. Harry didn't dare ask for him to rub on him faster or harder.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry moaned into Louis' neck his hot breath tickling Louis' neck.

"Harry, gonna cum soon." God Louis was so young he could hardly last at all, that pushed Harry closer to the edge. Louis was squirming so, so much giving Harry just enough pleasure to keep pushing him closer, and closer to cumming.

"I'm- oh fuck, gonna." Louis moaned, Harry stroked Louis' cock quicker, pre-cum bubbling out his tip.

"You're such a little slut, letting me touch you like this. You love it so much, don't you?" Harry's voice was laced with lust, Louis shivered feeling his teeth graze against his skin.

"Yes, I'm a slut. _Your_  slut." Louis said, Harry moaned at that.

"You're so good for me, so hard baby." Louis came with a loud mewl, arching his back from Harry's chest. Watching Louis cum made Harry cum hard in his shorts digging his fingers into his palm.

"Wanna get cleaned up or sleep?" Harry asked tracing little shapes onto Louis' back.

" 'm tired." Louis said curling up closer to Harry.

"Okay babyboy go to sleep." Louis' heavy eyes falling shut, soon after sleep overcame Harry as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! And instead of a sequel I'm probably just gonna like make this a full fanfic thing. and I think i want someone to like help edit these books, cause i never feel like it also i want someone to like help with punctuation and stuff so like if you want to/have done that fro other people before please comment some way i could contact you.  
> the ending is p shit i'm sorry its like 4 am pls tell me what you thought. 
> 
> xx T  
> (also this was just gonna be a one shot but now i have more ideas fuck me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi I hope you enjoyed this! Comment what you thought! 
> 
> xx T 
> 
> ps I MIGHT CONTINUE BUT RN I CAN'T BC ITS LITERALLY SO EARLY IN THE MORNING AND IVE GOTTEN NO SLEEP IM SORRY


End file.
